


Out in the Open

by moor



Series: Tumblr writing practice [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, based on someone else's AU, but it's a mafia AU, that hasn't been published yet, that's coming later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:31:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: Modern AU. KakaSaku. Post-combat AU.





	Out in the Open

The moon hung low over the sluggish harbour. The waves lapped at the dock and moorings, the water spread out before them like an inky abyss. The street lamp from over the covered, private dock glowed pleasantly around Sakura and Kakashi. Their backs rested against the cabin while they shared a bottle of white wine on the teak deck. Kakashi’s heavy woollen blanket covered their legs, hand-patched and threadbare, and probably almost as old as he was.

“You don’t miss it?” she asked, offering him the bottle. She drew warmth from the length of his body pressed up against hers, relaxed as they were on the foredeck. In the quiet night they gazed across the starry water.

Kakashi shrugged, and the movement nudged Sakura’s freshly towel-dried hair. The grey, thick cotton of his flak jacket smelled of him. His presence reassured her, as always. Like a guardian angel, it brought her warmth and security.

“What do you miss?” she asked.

She looked up at him as he adjusted his mask enough to slip the lip of the bottle beneath it to take a drink. He let out a soft breath through his nose and passed the wine back to her, but she held it in her lap, considering him.

“Trees,” he answered sagely.

Sakura quirked a brow.

“Trees?”

He nodded in a slow, steady way.

“Good for napping and reading in,” he added.

“You don’t need trees for that.”

He shrugged. “You asked.”

True, she reflected, turning away from him to look out over the water again. There was only so much she could take when she looked at his face. His beautiful face, that he hid from everyone, even her to an extent—though she’d already seen his mouth up close before. Too close.

Her insides warmed at the memory and she found her hand stroking the side of the bottle unconsciously.

Kakashi’s warm hand nudged her hand on the bottle in question.

“Hmm?” she asked, distracted.

“Hn,” he replied, in an, “I know something’s bothering you”-way.

They had spent too much time together, they really had.

“Why do you live on a boat when you like trees so much?” she asked, changing the subject,

“Boats are also good for naps,” he said.

She gave him a look, and he gave her his patent eye-crease grin from behind his mask—and slipped his hand fully over hers on the wine bottle.

He held her gaze for a moment before looking back out over the water, his hand holding hers over the bottle, relaxed and comfortable. Completely natural.

After the initial flurry of butterflies, Sakura released her tension and sagged comfortably against him once more, letting her head rest against his shoulder. Kakashi stretched, releasing the bottle and casually adjusting himself so she fit more snugly against his side, in the crook of his arm that came down to rest around her shoulders. Ensconced in his personal space, she took a long, slow breath of Kakashi, filling her senses with him and embracing the sense of peace that spread through her. Like nothing bad would ever touch her. She closed her eyes for a moment, just a moment, and let herself believe it. The only time she ever believed it.

“Falling asleep?” murmured Kakashi, his voice quiet and a bit rough, rumbling through his front against her cheek.  
She shook her head.

“‘M good,” she mumbled against his flak jacket-styled ballistic vest. Through it she felt the solid contours of his muscles, fit and ready. The warmth spread through her again, more fluidly this time, in recognition of his state. His arm around her flexed, making her mouth water. Yes, very good.

She lay on very dangerous ground.

To distract herself she struggled for a topic.

“Remember that time in Kandahar?”

Kakashi tensed, and the silence stretched.

Welp, yeah, that would kill any hint of a mood.

“Mmm,” Kakashi eventually rumbled. He leaned his head back, his arm wrapped around her to hold her to his side.

“I never thought we’d get out of those tunnels. The walls were so high they blocked out the sun,” said Sakura. “For all the heat and desert and sand, the shadows in those tunnels made me think we’d never get out.”  
“You did, though,” said Kakashi quietly, stroking her shoulder.

“Yeah, after you blew a mousehole in the wall,” said Sakura with a small grin. “We finally got to see the sun again…”  
Her voice trailed off, her mouth dry. Her throat tight.

“You said…” She tried to make the words, but they wouldn’t form. Her eyes stung, though.

Kakashi didn’t reply, merely sat, his arm around her, holding her close.

“You…” She swallowed over the lump.

Kakashi’s hand slipped from Sakura’s shoulder to her side, giving her a gentle squeeze.

“It’s over now,” he murmured, voice soft and comforting.

“You…”

He let out a calm, even breath. “You saw them coming. We were cornered. It was our only chance,” he said.

“You were wounded. I couldn’t let them near you.”

Kakashi smiled behind his mask, she could tell from his next words. “No, you weren’t letting anyone close,” he said with a chuckle. The way Sakura had faced off against the enemy soldiers surrounding them, picking them off with a sniper’s accuracy while he set the bomb and grabbed her as he set the timer, throwing them to the side just in time to avoid the blast. Sakura had been shooting the entire time, determined to get him out of there.

“I remember,” he repeated.

And so did she, finally, in that moment together with him on the deck of his yacht.

The deck where they sat and watched the stars, curled against each other.

“I hope I never lose sight of the sky again,” said Sakura, remembering her words from that mission together, years before. Did he carry the same demons in him she did? He never spoke of them, but then again, neither did she. Not with words.

Kakashi gave her another squeeze that pulled her in closer, heart to heart with him, practically across his lap.

He rested his head atop hers, wrapping his arms around her.

“You never will,” he promised.

He’d given up the trees for her.

And bought a yacht for her.

So she would never be without the open sky again.

Her heart swelled.

But, did she dare?

Risk changing the dynamic that had sustained them for nearly a decade?

She swallowed, closing her eyes. Trusting her heart.

Without a word, she shifted and wrapped her arms around Kakashi’s neck; rested her face in the crook of his neck and shoulder, softened her body into his deliberately; threaded her fingers in his hair, and began playing with it.

Kakashi’s reaction was immediate. He tensed, his hold on her freezing in place.

“I’ll let you rest,” he said, lifting his head and looking away.  
“No, Kakashi, wait—” Her grip in his hair and on his vest tightened.

“I’ll put the wine back in the fridge—” He tried to rise, and Sakura slid fully across his lap, wrapping her legs around his middle and squeezing them to hold him in place. She discovered something long and interesting as she did, heard his quick intake of breath as she tightened her grip in his hair.

“It’s not the wine,” said Sakura, aiming for calm even as she panicked beneath the surface.

Kakashi’s hands fell to Sakura’s middle to pull her off, but she pressed in closer to him.

“I’m not drunk,” she said.

She heard his adam’s apple bob when he swallowed.

She stared at his dark, dark eyes, then began relaxing against him, melting into him, once more.

“Kakashi,” she murmured after a few minutes.

To her relief, she saw the flicker of his pulse at his throat where his mask exposed his naked skin.

The hands on her waist shifted their grip, coming to rest around her.

She waited a moment but he didn’t make another move to get away.

“Do you not want this?” she asked, holding his gaze.

The hands at her sides flexed and his eyes burned into her, low and smouldering.

Achingly slowly she leaned forward, her lips parting.

“If you want this, I expect you to participate,” she said.

The hands at her waist tightened, filling Sakura with the thrill of anticipation.

“Are you sure,” he asked, voice rough. Barely leashed.

So close her lips grazed his through his mask, Sakura nodded, her nose nuzzling against his.

“Yes.”

It was a tense moment.

—then Kakashi had them below deck in the main cabin faster than Sakura could blink, his mask gone, his lips begging hers for entrance, his hands lost in her hair, his body pressing her into the king-sized bunk.

Everything in Sakura sang.

Above them, through the window in the ceiling (and upper deck), the moonlight shone through and cast its soft glow about them. And Sakura could still see the sky.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your beta-help with this one, @sariasprincy! <3


End file.
